westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stackhouse Filibuster
HOW LONG CAN SENIOR SENATOR DELAY BILL'S PASSAGE WITH DRAMATIC FILIBUSTER? -- The President's (Martin Sheen) staff waits impatiently for an elderly but stubborn Senator (guest star George Coe) to yield the floor as he stages a marathon filibuster hoping to stave off a vote on Bartlet's Family Wellness Act bill while Toby (Richard Schiff) is leery of the Vice President's (guest star Tim Matheson) sudden interest in supporting another bill tightening fuel-emission standards. Elsewhere: C.J. (Allison Janney) anxiously paws through her memory as she seeks to locate a missing ceramic cat statue given to the President by a Mideastern potentate who expects to see it displayed during his upcoming visit; Josh (Bradley Whitford) strains to finish business in time to catch a flight for a weekend visit to the spring-training camp of the New York Mets in Florida. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes Guest Starring :George Coe as Senator Stackhouse :Cara DeLizia as Winifred Hooper Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :William Duffy as Larry :Peter James Smith as Ed :Randolph Brooks as Arthur Leeds :Jana Lee Hamblin as Reporter Bobbi :Robyn Pedretti as V.P.'s Aide Candy :Darren Foreman as V.P.'s Aide #2 :Andy Milder as''' V.P. Assistant''' :Larry Stahoviak as "Steve" :Lisa Croisette as "Patty" :David Katz as Staffer #3 :Jessica Pennington as Sally :Shishir Kurup as Zach :Charles Noland as Reporter Steve :Mindy Seeger as Reporter Chris :Harrison Young as Senator Tom Grissom :Ron Harper as Chairman :Dilva Henry as News Anchor :Pete Leal as Stewart Quotes : Donna: Did Senator Stackhouse ask you to meet with one of his aides? : Josh: Yes. : Donna: Because, I don't have it down. : Josh: Yeah, I'm not taking it. : Donna: Why? : Josh: He wants an amendment added to the Family Wellness Act that will allocate funding for autism care and research. : Donna: And we don't want to? : Josh: This is what's called a Christmas tree bill - everyone hangs amendments on it - we just closed it this morning. We try and hang a star on top -- : Donna: The tree topples over and it doesn't pass : Josh: Stackhouse isn't really someone who has a lot of muscle in this, so . . . : Donna: ''' You got this phone message : '''Josh: From his office? : Donna: From him. "You're gonna meet with me or there's not going to be a vote while I'm alive. Stackhouse" : Toby: Mr. Vice President? : Hoynes: Didn't I do it right? : Toby: No, sir, you did very well, I appreciate it. : Hoynes: Yeah. : Toby: I'm sure you know I was curious why you would volunteer to do something like that? : Hoynes: Yeah? : Toby: So I got a hold of some private polling that you've had done? : Hoynes: Oh. Yeah? : Toby: Uh, a significant number of people are concerned over your ties to big oil : Hoynes: Well, not anymore . . . : Toby: Yeah, but I was wondering, why did you put the poll in the field at all? . . . Mr. Vice President, what do you know that I don't? : Hoynes: Toby, the total tonnage of what I know that you don't could stun a team of oxen in its tracks Trivia *It is sometimes erroneously noted as a goof that, in recounting the story about being yelled at by an intern from the GAO, Sam calls it the General Accounting Office. The entity is now known as the Government Accountability Office, but that change did not occur until 2004 -- some three years after the original air date of this episode. *During the episode, characters who provide voice overs (i.e. CJ, Sam, Josh) are writing e-mails during their voice overs. When the characters are writing these e-mails, the amount of text in the e-mails are inconsistent from shot to shot, and the voice over does not always match up with the text on the computer screens. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2